<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Omission by crate_of_onions</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709706">Omission</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crate_of_onions/pseuds/crate_of_onions'>crate_of_onions</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Durarara!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Breaking and Entering, Enemies With Benefits, Established Relationship, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love, might change later idk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:02:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crate_of_onions/pseuds/crate_of_onions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ah Shizu-can, you know I can’t let you go relieve your stress on someone else. We both know you’ll hurt anyone you touch.” Izaya taunts. “You’ll probably kill them in the process.” </p><p>Izaya breaks into Shizuo's apartment and coerces the other into sex through the only way he knows how.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Heiwajima Shizuo &amp; Orihara Izaya, Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Omission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717477">the price of a touch is to be ruined</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/primalrage/pseuds/primalrage">primalrage</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Shizuo hasn’t come home yet. Izaya knows this for a fact as he wanders through the space of Shizuo’s apartment, shoes tracking minimal traces of dirt on the hardwood floor. Breaking in was easy enough, seeing how the window was still broken from Shizuo’s most recent outburst. Izaya merely slipped in and prepared himself for a confrontation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But there was none, and Izaya checked the time on his phone to confirm what was supposed to be a cheeky meeting between the two. It was seven, and based on Izaya's calculations, Shizuo should have come home by now. Yet here he stood, in the bask of golden light shining through the broken window, the dull ache in his chest being more apparent with each passing second. It was unlikely for Shizuo to make an appearance at this point, the night already set to spend with his friends, with people who weren’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of leaving upon realization, Izaya took the liberty to explore the apartment, and so here was, properly taking in the place which he visited oh-so often. It was surprisingly tidy, which Izaya would never have considered as by the time he left, the place was always a mess. However unexpectedly clean the place was, there were still traces of life scattered around: a cup in the sink, an ashtray with a half-smoked cigarette still hanging off the groove, a slightly sunken area of the couch indicating the clearly favored seat. Izaya smiles slightly, at the thought of Shizuo just </span>
  <em>
    <span>living </span>
  </em>
  <span>here. He wonders what it would be like, to be a part of it, to experience life alongside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izaya pushes that thought out of his mind, fantasizing would do him no good. He was just setting himself up for more disappointment. So Izaya continues onto the rest of the apartment, idly peering into the bathroom and the closets, finding nothing of much interest until his eyes settle on an unfamiliar room. Curious, he walks over and opens the door, then immediately shuts it closed. It’s the bedroom. Izaya suddenly feels like an intruder. Izaya laughs a little, </span>
  <em>
    <span>too late for that</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His hands are still on the doorknob, fingers tingling, or maybe shaking. He might as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’ve fucked on every surface of this apartment, but never on the bed. Too intimate, he supposed. But here it was, only a foot away from him, and all Izaya can do is stare. This is where Shizuo sleeps, untouched by anyone else; Izaya made sure of that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reaches out, just to feel the blankets, or at least that’s what Izaya tells himself. It feels cheap. Very cheap. And thin. Yet, Izaya finds himself grabbing more and more of the material until it bundles into a soft lump in his arms. There’s a faint scent of Shizuo laced in there, a soft cedar and cigarettes. Izaya dives his nose deeper into the pile to get closer to get a stronger scent, taking great inhales, practically drinking it in, as if he could live purely off of Shizuo’s fading essence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izaya starts to move closer, partially kneeling on the bed to collect even more of the blanket. He lets himself fall forwards, bouncing slightly on the mattress as he tangles himself into the blanket. He toes off his shoes and drops his coat on the floor before completely wrapping himself up on the bed. The warmth of the blanket and the comforting scent of Shizuo worked to make his eyes shutter closed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just a few moments</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Izaya thinks, as he slowly drifts asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck are you doing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izaya briefly stirs awake at the sound of the voice before snuggling back into the blankets. “Sleeping, of course.” His back is towards the door, but Izaya can </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> the growing anger radiating behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell are you doing </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Izaya feels the blanket being ripped away and then his body being thrown off the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shizu-chan, you’re too rough.” Izaya winces as he touches the fresh carpet burns on his skin. He looks up, able to see Shizuo’s face for the first time. His lips were pressed into a hard line, brows furrowed and eyes slanted. Not as angry as he thought, thankfully. Izaya pushes himself up on his feet until he’s face to face with Shizuo, wrapping his arms around the blonde’s neck. The height difference became much more apparent in this position, but Izaya continued to push for control over the situation. “You know, Shizu-chan, I’ve been waiting here for you since seven. But you didn’t come home and I got so heartbroken that I ended up crying myself to sleep in your bed.” Izaya sniffles before burying his face into Shizuo’s chest. “Now how could you be that cruel to me, Shizu-chan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shizuo scowls, pushing Izaya off, “Fuck you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m glad we’re on the same page,” Izaya smirks as he reaches to caress the side of Shizuo’s face. Shizuo immediately catches the reach and grips Izaya’s wrist in an iron hold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not in the mood. Now get the fuck out of my apartment.” Izaya was taken aback. For months since they’ve been fucking, Shizuo has </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> rejected his advancements. What could be different now?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izaya quickly regained his composure and shot back “Why? Do you have someone else coming by? I feel so betrayed, Shizu-chan.” He carefully watches Shizuo’s face for any reaction. The other had remained silent, only slightly averting his eyes away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course. Izaya should have expected this. Shizuo was bound to be snatched away by really anyone who wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>him.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Perhaps it was who Shizuo was spending the night with, who caused Izaya to chase after a pathetic high of Shizuo’s scent, who will inevitably take every part of Shizuo and along with it, Izaya’s wavering hope. It hurts, but Izaya is determined to preserve whatever pitiful relationship he still has with Shizuo. So Izaya has to convince him, convince him the only way he knew how.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah Shizu-can, you know I can’t let you go relieve your stress on someone else. We both know you’ll hurt anyone you touch.” Izaya taunts. “You’ll probably kill them in the process.” He hears Shizuo growling lowly and he feels the grip on his wrist tighten. His eyes are furious now, glaring straight into Izaya’s soul. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I guess I was right</span>
  </em>
  <span>; Izaya is bitter in his thoughts. Ignoring the increasing pain in his joints and heart, Izaya continues, speaking in a softer tone. “But not me. You know I can take it. I’m the </span>
  <em>
    <span>only </span>
  </em>
  <span>one who can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shizuo still doesn’t speak, but Izaya can feel the grip around his wrist relent, leaving the bones aching upon release. Izaya is about to reach down to alleviate some of the pain when he’s suddenly seized at the shoulders and thrown back on the bed. Izaya smiles into the pillow, feeling victorious in his efforts. There’s still a sting in his chest at the thought of Shizuo being with someone else, a woman, perhaps. Verona, the blonde one who he’s always with. And well, Izaya can’t compete with </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But he pushes that out of his mind and tries to enjoy himself for the remainder of the night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rustle of clothing brings Izaya back to the present. His own have not yet been touched, though he expects that will be fixed in short time. Izaya turns his head a bit, to sneak a glance back at Shizuo undressing. He arrived home fully clothed in his bartender outfit, so Shizuo had much to take off. Of course, Shizuo strips in the most unsexy way possible, removing his clothing in the fastest and most efficient way possible, completely rushed and in no way arousing, but Izaya still lets himself appreciate the muscles and curves making up Shizuo’s body. Shizuo notices his staring and immediately frowns. “What the hell are you looking at.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izaya quickly buries his head back in the pillow before responding, “Just seeing what was taking so long. At the rate you’re going, it’ll be morning by the time you fuck me.” He can hear the slight growl coming from Shizuo and he feels his shirt being lifted, fingers skimming his bare skin, causing Izaya to shudder. He gets to revel in that feeling for only a bit before his pants and underwear are tugged off in one fell swoop, leaving him completely naked and vulnerable, though he doubts Shizuo would want to look at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would seem he’s right as Izaya feels Shizuo’s mouth latch onto his nape, sucking hard enough to leave hickeys in its wake. The foreplay doesn’t last long of course, much to Izaya’s dismay, and he sees the shadow hovering over him, a hand reaching into the nearby dresser to grab what was presumably a condom. To Izaya’s surprise, he watches as Shizuo pulls out a bottle of lube.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izaya doesn’t turn his head, but nonetheless, speaks “Oh? How considerate of you, Shizu-chan.” They’ve never once used lube in all of their meetings. Izaya’s either prepped himself at home or suffered during those unfortunate and painful occasions. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Must be for the girlfriend</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That was most likely the case, but he was not about to let this rare act of kindness go to waste, having prepped too long ago. He sat up and reached for the bottle, ready to head to the bathroom and hope Shizuo would still be interested by the time he got back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only he couldn’t do that. A rough hand reached out and forced Izaya back into position. “I’ll do it.” A gruff voice sounded from behind, and Izaya couldn’t believe what he was hearing. But he complies, and so he just lays there, tense with anticipation for what was to come. He hears the cap pop open and feels the cold drizzle of lube which missed Shizuo’s hand and landed  as a couple of drops on his lower back instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izaya jolts a little at the sudden intrusion of a finger. It burns a bit and Izaya can tell that Shizuo hadn’t completely lubricated his finger. Still, Izaya enjoys the feeling of Shizuo slowly working him open. His heart is beating so fast that he fears Shizuo will somehow be able to detect it with his inserted finger. He has no time to dwell on his fears as Shizuo pushes in another finger. Izaya bites his lips; the burn is even greater than before, but nothing he couldn’t handle. Thankfully, he feels another drizzle of lube at his entrance, and Shizuo’s fingers are indeed able to move faster. Izaya is a little worried. With the pain dissipating, he was getting aroused. Izaya feels warmth pool in his lower stomach and an erection working its way up. Shizuo’s fingers were also much longer than his, and prone to discover a spot he particularly does not want Shizuo to find.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Too late. He feels a wave of pleasure lighting him up from head to toe as Shizuo’s fingers find his prostate. Izaya releases a sound in the back of his throat, much louder than intended. The movement of the fingers suddenly stops, and Izaya thinks that he’s fucked it up again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll keep quiet,” Izaya promises and returns to burying his face in the pillow. Shizuos fingers start moving again, now hitting his prostate each time. Izaya shuts his eyes and does his best to refrain from making any displeasing noises again. He felt as if his body were on fire, as if Shizuo had lit him up with no intention of putting him out. He choked back on another moan and unconsciously ground against the bed sheets. Izaya was getting dangerously close to coming, and that was completely unacceptable seeing how Shizuo hadn’t even fucked him yet. “Sh-Shizu-chan, that’s enough, don’t you think?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, I think we need to open you up a little more before you’re ready to take my dick.” Shizuo croons in his ear, leading Izaya to let out a small whimper. When did he even get so close? However, Izaya doesn’t have time to retort before Shizuo adds a third finger, thrusting just as brutally along with the rest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izaya’s thoughts are growing hazy as he gets closer and closer to his climax. All it takes is another heady exhale behind his ear, and Izaya’s body tightens up before spilling his come all over the sheets and his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Izaya feels lightheaded and attempts to gather his thoughts when he feels Shizuo thrusting into him. It draws a moan that he can’t hold back and it just stays in the air, seemingly echoing off the walls and permanently ringing in both of their ears. Though Shizuo was still sheathed inside him, he made no movement, the pressure almost too much for Izaya to bear. Izaya is about to say something useless again when Shizuo suddenly starts up a brutal pace, the slapping of skin replacing the horrific sound he let out a moment ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s the pace he’s accustomed to, the one he knows no one else can take. In a silly way, it makes him feel superior, leverage you could call it, over everyone else important in Shizuo’s life. Something prideful at the thought of being the only person who’s able to bring this much pleasure to Shizuo, and at the same time, able to take some for himself if he could. Today is one of those instances where Izaya is able to feel pleasure from the accidental thrusts at his prostate. Every hit is weakening his composure, and Izaya doesn’t know if he’ll be able to keep it in for much longer. All he can do is tighten his fists in the sheets and pray that every noise leaked out is sufficiently silenced in the pillows. His eyes are still shut tight as he endures wave after wave of pure satisfaction and pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His plans to remain quiet were dismantled when a pair of arms wrapped around and under him, pulling him up until his back met with Shizuo’s chest. Now deprived of his muffler, Izaya couldn’t stop the remainder of the noises coming out. His lips part open and the moan freely rings in the air. Then another. And another. Until the string of moans coming out matched the rhythm of Shizuo’s quickening thrusts. Izaya’s head is thrown back, supported not by his neck but rather, Shizuo’s shoulders, eyes glazed over and blown wide open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izaya is still trying to get used to this new position when a sudden hand flies out and grabs a hold of his erection. He feels electricity run up his spine and Izaya arches his back in an attempt to get even closer to the touch. The hand remains static, unmoving at the base of his dick. Izaya whines into Shizuo’s shoulder and babbles something incoherent as a pathetic attempt at a plea. It seems to work though, as Shizuo’s hand starts to move, every tug bringing Izaya closer to his second climax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With his other hand, Shizuo reaches out and targets one of Izaya’s nipples. His fingers pull and pinch at the hardened bud, none too gently. Izaya lets out another whimper and revels in the string of whispers next to his ear, though he can’t quite make out what’s being said. The combined stimulation is too much for him, and Izaya barely managed to choke out a warning before coming into Shizuo’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izaya convulses and whites-out at the feeling of Shizuo’s hand insistently moving on his length, unrelenting throughout the duration of his climax. His nails dig into the arm that he didn’t remember holding onto, and his eyes unseeing as he looks at what he supposes is the ceiling. He’s not sure how long it’s been, but by the time he’s regained his sight, Shizuo had both arms clutched around Izaya, back hunched slightly forward to completely enclose Izaya in his embrace. Izaya lays limp in Shizuo’s hold, barely conscious as his body continues to get fucked into until Shizuo finally catches his release. It's glorious when he does; with a final thrust, Izaya feels the copious amounts of come shoot and pool in his stomach. Warmth spreads through his body and Izaya feels a bit giddy at the thought of carrying Shizuo’s come, his essence, wherever he went. A sign that Izaya has claimed a part of Shizuo, though he’s left the other every part of him in exchange.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The grip holding Izaya in place loosens and he falls back on the bed in a sweaty heap. He subtly registers another body laying beside him, fingers reaching inside him and scooping out the come. Izaya whines at this, displeased at the thought of someone taking out what was now </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span>, though that was the least of his concerns. He feels boneless and pliable, body sore and tired yet rejuvenated. It always feels like this, for a moment anyways, until Izaya’s head clears up and he regains his clarity, until Izaya realizes that their time together is over and unknown when they might next come together as one again. There’s always a blaring alert in his head afterward to leave as soon as possible, to make the choice of leaving first rather than receiving the dejection from someone else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izaya’s at this stage now, and he quickly sits up, head turned away from Shizuo. He gathers his clothing scattered around the room, and pieces himself back together, one by one, all the while not sparing Shizuo even a glance. Neither of them says anything. Izaya checks that he has everything on him, and prepares to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Shizuo’s calls behind him. Izaya turns back—a little too hopeful—to face the blanketed body turned away from him. “Come back next week.” Izaya’s stops breathing, heart skips a beat as he couldn’t believe what his ears were hearing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izaya tries to come up with a mocking retort, something that would accept the request without seeming overeager. But Izaya’s mind blanks at that moment, and there’s nothing he can say without triggering Shizuo to take back his invite, which Izaya so desperately wants, </span>
  <em>
    <span>needs</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and so he just responds with a simple “Alright.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first attempt at smut, so please be gentle. ;-;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>